


Minibot Movie Night

by blueraspberryrodimus (rosecolouredspectrespecs)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: NB reader - Freeform, NSFW, NSFW text, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, TF, Transformers - Freeform, afab parts, commission, i never really know how to tag things on here, minibbot movie night, minibot, reader fools around with tailgate, tf commission, tf request, theres sex in this, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/blueraspberryrodimus
Summary: Commission!Reader and Tailgate fool around at minibot movie night, other minis notice (and are aware), and everything turns into a steamy foursome with Reader as the subject.





	Minibot Movie Night

You loved this perk of getting to cuddle with Tailgate during the minibot movie night. It didn’t matter what you watched; it could be a comedy, a drama, a horror flick, and most of them you had seen before because practically everyone on Earth had seen these, so it made you feel less homesick. Tailgate knew that you only really half-payed attention some nights. He opened a private comm link with you so he wouldn’t interrupt anyone else enjoying the film. Tailgate always liked to get all cuddly and have his servos all over you. He loved how soft you were, soft and squishy, practically made to be cuddled and squeezed. He held you in his lap, wrapping his arms around you from behind so he could cuddle you like a pillow. 

Sitting like this, he loved to give you massages. You were always so tense in the shoulders. He held onto you from behind, working his thumbs into the taught flesh of your back. It was nice. You were so relaxed, really letting yourself fall into how nice it was to have someone working out the knots in your back. And you really didn’t think anything when his servos would wander down, rubbing at the skin that covered your hips and lower back. You did so much walking on the ship, it was several miles long after all. Tailgate pinched his digits just over the curve of your ass. You tried not to think anything of it. He slipped his servos underneath your shirt and worked his servos up your back again. The metal of his hands against your bare skin caused your skin to prickle with goosebumps. He must have noticed because you heard him giggle.

Your attention pulled back to the movie. You were so caught up in watching what was happening on the film that you jumped a little when you felt one of Tailgate’s digits round a little too close to your chest when rubbing your midback. Slowly his servos inched closer and closer over your chest. You could have told him to stop, but you didn’t. You wanted him to touch you like this, didn’t you? But you were just so loosened up from his back rub that you didn’t really want him to stop. His servos cupped over your breasts, squeezing and playing with them. You’re sure that Tailgate knew enough about human anatomy that he would know what touching someone like this meant. Digits teased at your nipples. He pinched at them, and you squeaked.

Tailgates servos moved from your chest back down your spine, feeling over your hips again. His servos caught in the dip of your pelvis, causing you to flinch again. His servos slipping underneath the waistband of your pants, digits pawing at the fabric of your panties. You shifted yourself so you could undo the buttons and zippers of your shorts and he could find his way between your legs. Tailgate leaned forward, helm almost resting on your shoulders. He nuzzled into your neck. The glow of his visor bled into your skin. His digit grazed over the fabric of your sex. A small little groan escaped your throat.

“Shhh…you need to stay quiet! You don’t want to get caught, do you?” he whispered. He elbowed indicating to Swerve and Rewind sitting just a little in front of you. The two of them were so focused on the film that you hoped they didn’t notice what you and Tailgate were up to. Metal fingers slipped beneath the fabric of your underwear, a digit tracing just barely over your clit. You pursed your lips together, focused on not making any noise. You were already so wet. Your sex slick with your arousal, the digit pressed in.

This time you had a harder time trying to keep quiet. Your eyes slammed shut. If maybe you didn’t focus as closely you could keep this secret. The whole situation was too much. With one of his servos up your shirt, teasing at your chest and his other being coy between your legs, trying to keep quiet seemed impossible. 

Then suddenly he stopped. His servos completely removed from your body. You opened your eyes. The movie was paused. The only sound in the room came from the cooling fans of all three minibots in the room. Other than the tv, the only lights came from the glow of the three blue visors looking directly at you. 

“Uh-oh…looks like we got caught!” Tailgate feigned surprise, voice normal volume. You weren’t sure how to respond. Sweat started to bead at your forehead. There was no getting out of this. There was no excuse you could make. Your body draped in Tailgates lap, clothes disheveled, and you couldn’t shake the thought that Swerve and Rewind had heard you.

“Aw, no fair that Tailgate gets to have all the fun,” Rewind said, browplates rising. He placed a servo on your knee.

“If I knew it was going to be this kind of party, I would have popped in a movie that I didn’t actually want to see,” Swerve mirrored Rewind, placing one of his big servos on your other leg.

“Well I’m sure there’s enough of them to go around, you guys…I mean…if it’s okay with them?” Tailgate chimed, digits fidgeting with them hem of your shirt. All three of them? You must be dreaming. But the whirring of their cooling fans was so easily identifiable…and you were already halfway out of your clothes…

You nodded, and Tailgate pulled the shirt right over your head. You wiggled out from your shorts and Swerve was immediately between your legs.

“Primus, you’re just so beautiful,” he kissed up your thighs. “I didn’t even actually care about the movie anyway. You’re much more fun to watch than that movie was,” he rambled, and he pulled your panties down your legs. His motor mouth went to work at your folds. His glossa traced circles over your sex, teasing up at your clit. You moaned for real this time, no need to hold back. Tailgate propped you up against his body, holding you nice and still for Swerve to work you with his mouth. Swerve’s large hands held you open on the insides of your thighs. His glossa fucked into your entrance. His tongue, like his servos, was so big. His glossa filled you so nicely, so wet and flexible and able to just hit all your sweet spots. From behind, Tailgate let his servos roam over your body, finding your breasts again and massaging them into his palms.

Rewind started getting antsy. Kneeling next to you, he stroked your hair while Swerve serviced you. His camera light glowed red, and you knew he was filming this. He filmed everything, always, all the time. And the thought of him maybe watching this reel over and back again in the future brought even more heat pooled between your legs.

“You just look so dirty, you know? All three of us at your mercy…” Rewind said under his breath. His interface paneling was already transformed away, and he was palming at his fully pressurized spike. He nestled himself next to Tailgate, trying not to disturb Swerve’s work, and presented you with his spike. He reached behind your head, grabbing a fistful of your hair, and shoved your mouth down on him. Even for a minibot, Rewind was bigger than anything human you knew. You gagged on him, eyes filling with tears before he pulled you back. Your mouth trying its best to adjust to his size, moving up and down his length.

“Frag, your mouth feels so good. You look so hot,” Rewind growled, servos still tight on your hair, guiding your head up and down his spike. Swerve moaned against you from below, vibrations causing you yourself to moan down on Rewind. Tailgate whined from behind.

“I wanna share,” he sounded pouty. You could feel him slightly bucking against you from behind, still trying to hold you up while the red minibot’s mouth remained focused on eating you out.

“Maybe they’ll let you f-frag them while Swerve has a taste, mm, Swerve?” Rewind’s vocalizer was a bit shaky. Your hot, wet mouth felt so, so nice against the protoform of his spike. You felt a sense of pride in your work. Tailgate nuzzled his faceplates into your neck again.

“Come on, can I? I promise it will feel so good. I want to fill you up so badly,” Tailgate purred.

“Please,” you softly begged, removing Rewind’s spike from your mouth. He replaced your mouth with his servo, slowly pumping his spike as his visor remained focused on your face. You could hear Tailgate’s panels transform away, feeling his spike nudge along the small of your back. Swerve hooked his servos under your ass, lifting you up, mouth still licking and lapping at your sex, waiting for Tailgate’s spike to fill the space. Tailgate positioned himself at your opening, teasing you a little with the head of his spike, then softly pressed in.

You cried out in pleasure. The full feeling his spike gave you as he slowly slid himself into you was almost unbearable. Tailgate whimpered behind you as he sheathed himself inside you. Once he bottomed out, he held you there to adjust a moment before easing his spike in and out of you. The texture of his spike was just enough to drive you wild every time he dragged the head of himself against that sensitive spot along your inner walls. Swerve had stopped using his mouth for once in his life cycle and watched how Tailgate fucked into you. You reached down to paw along Swerve’s modesty paneling, which was still closed up.

“Ngh, Swerve…what’s got you s-so shy?” you choked out, words bouncing out of your voice with every trust of the blue-and-white minibots hips.

“Nothing, I just, I don’t know, maybe it’s not what you’d want?” he turned form you, suddenly bashful.

“Swerve, get over here,” a moan from Tailgate interrupted your thought. “Swerve, let me see you.” He wrung his wrists in his hands then popped open his panel. A gorgeous red and white spike bobbed in front of you. You beckoned him over, taking his spike in your hands before guiding it into your mouth. Swerve’s vocalizer cut out for a moment, a burst of static following. What your mouth couldn’t reach, your hands worked, sliding up and down his spike. 

Rewind moved around the room around you to capture all the angles. He focused in and out of where Tailgate’s spike filled you up so nicely to your beautiful little human mouth working wonders on Swerve’s spike. You heard more paneling being transformed away, and Rewind’s digits were teasing between his legs. He found a spot on the other side of you and sat down, legs spread, digits buried in his valve. You wished those were your fingers instead.

“Don’t worry about me,” Rewind said, as if reading your mind. “You’ll have plenty of time for me later. I just want to watch you get fucked. You look so pretty with a mouthful of spike,” he groaned, adding another digit. “And I can watch this over and over and over again.”

Swerve’s browplates knit together above his visor. He had been babbling and showering you in his praises since the moment your tongue touched him. But now his words were unintelligible, stringing together, shorting out, and staticky. You knew he was getting close.

Tailgate’s thrusts were also less rhythmic. His pace was almost brutal and his servos holding your arms from behind were gripped so hard you were sure you’d have bruises.

“Can I fill you with my transfluid? Pretty please?” Tailgate asked, vocalizer still mostly stable, sweet as ever. “I wanna see it spill out of you and get your cute legs all messy, please?”

“Yes, please, Tailgate…” 

Your body couldn’t take it anymore. You crashed into your own orgasm hard. The room was a haze and you swore you could see sparks. Your body clenched down hard; gripping Tailgate so hard you were sure you were milking the transfluid out of his as he moaned into his own overload. You could feel his spike spurting hot, sticky transfluid inside of you, his thrusts pausing while he came. He kept his spike inside of you even after he finished.

From next to you, you could hear the slick, lewd sounds of Rewind’s fingers vigorously pumping in and out of his valve. He was a whimpering, uncomposed mess. Chasing after his own overload, he let you know he was close.

Without warning, Swerve overloaded right onto your face. He didn’t mean to, it just caught him by surprise. He apologized, exventing hard, and you slipped his spike into your mouth to catch the rest of his fluids. Trasnfluid dripped out of the corner of your mouth. You swallowed what you could.

“Oh frag, that’s hot,” Rewind whispered, seeing Swerve overload all over you. He hit his own overload, whirring static squealing out of the black minibot, digits furiously working his valve, his other servo pumping his spike. Transfluid shot all over his chest and midsection. The room got quiet as everyone came down from their overloads. The sounds of your pants and their cooling fans were the only sounds for a moment. The four of you were completely sticky and filthy. Your hair was plastered to your forehead with sweat, your skin glistening with condensation. Tailgate finally slipped his spike out of your body; his transfluid spilling out of you and down your legs.

Tailgate picked you up and held your limp frame close. The other two bots came in closer to hold you, too. You were thoroughly surrounded by minibot snuggles, and you couldn’t help but laugh. Had this just happened? Servos pet down your head. Kisses from Swerve covered your cheeks. You felt so safe and cozy in their embrace. They held you in the quiet for a moment. It was you who broke the silence.

“Why don’t we all head down to the wash racks to clean up? Then we can come back and watch the end of the movie and cuddle?” Everyone unanimously agreed. Then you paused for a moment.

“Tailgate…you knew this was going to happen, didn’t you?”

“Hmm…maybe.” You knew he would be giving you the smuggest of looks if he had a mouth to do it with. If that was the case, you were going to love coming to minibot movie night more often than you did before.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in a commission or a request? Visit me at @blueraspberryrodimus on tumblr~


End file.
